1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and gaming apparatus, and more particularly to an educational role-playing and discussion game which challenges players, interpretation of and sensitivity to the perspectives and perceptions of other people, animals and objects in our environment.
2. Prior Art
Various games involving exchanges of questions and answers concerned with knowledge of or attitudes about ethics, relationships and human conduct are known in the art.
For example, games based on the abilities of players to accurately predict the responses of other players to moral questions, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,939 to Makow, are known and may include challenges requiring verbal justification of answers and assessments of a respondent's sincerity.
None of the games of the prior art, however, foster discussion of racial, cultural, gender or other issues from the perspective of one assuming the identity of a member of a racial, ethnic or gender which is different than the group to which the player belongs. Further, none of these games provide a means for assuming an identity of another person, an animal or an object such that a player can transform him or herself in a realistic way to take on the characteristics of that other person, animal or object while playing the game.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a role playing game, which can be used to teach geographic principles, for therapeutic purposes with custom designed figures manipulated for family sculpting or group dynamic exploration, or for fantasy play.